Seventeen
by Baka Girl
Summary: Shounen Ai, 2x5x2, my first fanfic like this... I'm used to writing humor mostly, but I was in the mood to do this for some odd reason... Read and Review please!


Seventeen  
  
By: Baka Girl  
  
Warnings and Notes: Shounen Ai, 2x5x2, and this the very first time I tried to write a sappy fic, so bear with me... This song is called "17" by Mandy Moore. A little bit of OOC on Wufei's part, but it's good in my opinion. Feedback is appreciated! :P  
  
Narration  
  
~Lyrics~  
  
"Spoken"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
~Some people tell me, that you're not my kind  
  
And I believe them, but I can't get you out of my mind  
  
Some people tell me that I should stay away  
  
Maybe I will... some other day~  
  
Wufei stood in the doorway of Duo's room, watching his wartime friend sleep. The braided boy tossed, turned, and mumbled in his sleep. Wufei knew that he was dreaming about Solo, Father Maxwell, and the church again. He felt the urge to walk right in to hold him, and comfort him, but thought about what Duo might think of him if he wakes up... And Wufei didn't want to lose a good friend like Duo.  
  
~'Cause it feel right  
  
And it feels good  
  
And I don't do always that I should  
  
And I know what makes me happy  
  
And in my heart you're it exactly~  
  
Wufei heard footsteps behind him. He swiftly turned around to find himself facing a very tired looking Heero. He had been staying up all night on the computer, AGAIN.  
  
"Go to bed, Wufei,"he said. "You have a mission tomorrow. Remember?"  
  
Wufei only narrowed his eyes at the kamikaze boy and nodded. Heero walked back to his room and closed the door softly behind him.  
  
'Damn Heero, all he ever cares about are his missions... That's all I used to ever care about... But now...' He looked back at Duo.  
  
~I don't wanna do right  
  
I just want you tonight  
  
Not just only in my dreams  
  
Save my best behavior, for a little later  
  
'Cause I'm only 17~  
  
Wufei watched as Duo stirred in his sleep, as if he was about ready to wake up. He paniced, not wanting to be seen, and silently leaned against the wall outside of Duo's room. Wufei heard Duo sit up and let out a sigh. He then heard the American talk.  
  
"Wufei?" A sleepy voice called out, quiet enough so no one else in their rooms would hear him, but loud enough for Wufei to hear.  
  
Wufei bit his lip, and hesitantly stood in the doorway again. Duo looked straight at him. His hair was out of his braid, and was neatly brushed and straight. Wufei thought this was the most beautiful sight he'd seen since Meiran. Meiran...  
  
~Think I made my mind up, I got time to grow up  
  
Face responsibility  
  
Livin' in the moment, keepin' my heart open  
  
While I'm only 17~  
  
Wufei suddenly felt as if he was betraying is now-dead wife. He felt himself step backwards, but stopped when he noticed how well the moon in the window illuminated Duo's features. Duo himself looked at the Chinese boy with a worried look in his eyes.  
  
"Are you okay Wu-man? You look sick, and paler than usual."  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me,"Wufei said, a little more harsh than he would have wanted. "I just heard you having nightmares and went to wake you up."  
  
'Nice Wufei... Scare him away why don't ya?'  
  
~I'll learn my lessons, and I'll make mistakes  
  
And If I get burned, it'll be my heart to break  
  
It isn't easy, hearing what they say  
  
Sometimes you've got to take a leap of faith~  
  
But Duo didn't break his gaze at Wufei, didn't flinch, showed no reaction to his remark at all. They both continued staring at each other, until Duo decided to break the silence.  
  
"Why don't you come in or something before someone catches you out there? Heero didn't sound too happy when he came by."  
  
Duo was awake when that happened? Wufei felt himself begin to panic. How long had he known that Wufei was watching him from the doorway? How long had he really been awake when he had been faking sleep?  
  
Seeing the worried look on Wufei's face, Duo stated simply,"I woke up when Heero started talking to you. It's a good thing, too. I almost got to the bad part..."  
  
~'Cause it feel right  
  
And it feels good  
  
And I'm not gonna do something stupid  
  
Just this once, I wanna feel like  
  
I can do what I want when I hold tight~  
  
Wufei knew what Duo was talking about, and it became clear to him that the American knows that Wufei had been at the doorway way before Heero came into the picture. He hesitantly walked into Duo's room and sat on the edge of the bed. Duo gave him a kawaii smile and scooted closer to Wufei.  
  
"I know something is bothering you, so spit it out! You can't keep it inside forever ya know... Now tell me!" Duo's eyes bored into Wufei's. He wanted to tell the braided one so much what was bothering, but didn't want him to turn him down...  
  
~I don't wanna do right, I just want you tonight  
  
Not just only in my dreams  
  
Save my best behavior, for a little later  
  
'Cause I'm only 17~  
  
Wufei bit his lip and sighed. "It's nothing really... I'm just... Well, what's wrong with you? I heard you having another nightmare..." He knew exactly what was wrong with Duo, but didn't want to admit it. He didn't even want him to know that he was worried.  
  
Duo only shrugged. "It was just another nightmare... No big deal."  
  
Both of the boys didn't believe each other, but neither said anything about it. Instead, Duo decided to change the subject.  
  
~Think I made my mind up, I got time to grow up  
  
Face responsibility  
  
Livin' in the moment, keepin' my heart open  
  
While I'm only 17 (Only 17...)~  
  
"I heard you had a mission tomorrow..."  
  
Wufei nodded, then a thought occured to him. 'What if I don't come back from my mission tomorrow? What if I die? I wouldn't have ever been able to tell Duo how much I love him! But..."  
  
~Anyone, who's ever been in love  
  
Has got to know  
  
What it means to have a dream  
  
And no one can say anything  
  
To change my mind, no, not this time~  
  
"You look worried. Are you worried?" Duo still had the same look of concern.  
  
"No,"Wufei said softly. "No, I'm not worried... Just tired..."  
  
"Then you should go to bed... Unless you don't want to. But you should, ya know?"  
  
Wufei sighed and replied,"Yeah..." They were silent for a minute. Then Duo did something unexpected to Wufei. He bent over to the raven-haired boy and gave him a gentle kiss. Wufei froze on the spot and didn't respond.  
  
~I don't wanna do right, I just want you tonight  
  
Not just only in my dreams  
  
Save my best behavior, for a little later  
  
'Cause I'm only 17~  
  
Wufei felt as if his heart was pumping as fast as a race car. He stared at Duo when he pulled away, and Duo only smiled at him. It was as if Duo read his mind...  
  
"Did that help any, Wufei?" Duo's grin widened. Wufei nodded and kissed him back.  
  
~Think I made my mind up, I got time to grow up  
  
Face responsibility  
  
Livin' in the moment, keepin' my heart open  
  
While I'm only 17 (Only 17...)  
  
Baby, got time to grow up...  
  
..to face responsibility...  
  
...hopin'... open...  
  
Cause I'm only 17...~  
  
~Owari.  
  
Dude... I just... Did a... 0_0 sorta romantic fic... With no humor... I didn't put in any humor... ARGH! I THINK THIS IS GONNA DRIVE ME NUTS! _ Please review my most likely ONLY EVER sappy fanfic without humor! I'm goin' back to the funny stuff! 


End file.
